idea
by forever-fangirling1997
Summary: misaki gets an idea
1. morning

**my first story of any kind be nice and enjoy :)**

'Urgh' where is the heat coming from? It's the middle of winter and it's too hot! Misaki opens his eyes to find Usami fast asleep on top of him, dark shadows shaded under his eyes because of the upcoming deadline. Misaki pushed and shoved at the older man but it was no use, Usami was too big for him to move with his small body.

'Usagi-san! Get off!' shouted Misaki but it only made him stir so usami was breathing in Misaki's ear making his shiver. 'Usagi-san get off! I'm going to get heat stroke and I can barely breathe! USAGI-SAN!' with one final scream usami opened his eyes to find his lovers chocolate brown hair in his face filling his with the smell of Misaki.

'Good morning Misaki' he whispered into Misaki ear delighted when his face flushed crimson. 'There's nothing good about this morning or the other 4 the past week! You have your own bed use it!' usami chuckled and lifted himself of his lover, hands either side of his face and bend down to whisper in his ear 'was that an invite' Misaki's face turned even redder (if possible) at the older man's words 'n-no of course not don't get ahead of yourself! Let me go I'm going to make us some breakfast ok? So let go!'

Usami made room so Misaki could stand but once he did usami grabbed him back and held him against his chest 'I don't want breakfast I want my refill on Misaki' usami said against his ear and began nipping at it then tracing kisses down his neck. 'U-usagi-san stop! I'm hungry so I want breakfast if you don't I'll make you some for later' usami started holding him tighter not wanting to let go 'usagi-san I have to go work soon so please let go!' just then Misaki broke free from the older man's grasp and headed down stairs towards the kitchen.

Misaki finished his breakfast alone as usami still insisted on having him for breakfast, so Misaki thought it would be better off just to leave him moping upstairs. He began getting ready for work and decided to take a shower, making sure he locked the door he turned the shower on and step inside to be coated with heat. Misaki picked up both strawberry and cherry scented shampoos deciding which one to use (they were presents from usami as his brother continued to deliver the said fruits to their home).

'Strawberry' a voice said behind him, 'ok no wait what?! How did you get in here?! Get out!' Misaki screamed at usami turning around he saw a small grin plastered to the man's face and his lavender eyes full of lust. 'What idiot wouldn't keep spare keys' dangling keys in front of misaki's face.

'I don't care I want to get a shower ALONE! GET OUT!' Misaki shouted at the man but his smile just grew and his eyes becoming impatient, 'why not? I'll wash your back' usami grew more impatient as Misaki's blush making him even cuter. 'I can wash myself! I'm not a kid'

'Ok you might but what about me?' Misaki started to blush even worse and tried hiding his face but couldn't he was froze on the spot. 'here' Misaki looked up to see the older man's hand out holding a bar of soap, he sighed knowing he's not going to be able to have a quiet and peaceful shower alone. He picks up the soap only to be grabbed and held with his back against Usami's chest. Struggling to break free Misaki felt the older man erection from behind. Misaki was secure against Umami's chest as one arm kept his shoulders back and the other jerking off his manhood.

Misaki ended up having two showers.


	2. the idea

**Sorry about the long wait my laptop broke and is still in repair so I'm sneakily using my dad's (hoping he won't find out what I'm writing) **

Misaki knowing he's going to be late for work rushed around their apartment cleaning and getting ready along the way 'ok I'm leaving now, cya' he shouted as he walked out the door. Phew at least I could leave this time he thought and shivered when the images of the morning ran into his mind.

'Baka-usami' he muttered under his breath, leaving for the elevator he saw Aikawa getting off at their floor 'morning Misaki-kun' she cheered, she seems lively today Misaki thought

'Good morning Aikawa, off to drag usagi-san out of bed?'

'No, but a meeting so he might not make dinner ok?'

'Yeah that's fine, make sure he goes and does his job properly'

'hai'

'Ok I'll be off then bye'

'Alright work hard bye'

Misaki got into the elevator; still thinking about Usami which annoyed him he arrived at the ground floor and wondered off to the station. When he arrived it was completely crowed, he shrugged it off and went to by himself a ticket.

His train arrived late making it more crowed and the train to be hot and stuffy. Glad to be at his stop Misaki got out of the cart and went off to his part time job only a few mintues walk from the train station. He got to work and hour late and apologized, that's when his boss turned around saying it was Sunday and he didn't have any shifts today.

Misaki laughed it off even though he was embarrassed, this was all usagi-sans fault he thought. Apologizing again he walked back towards the train station. He stopped in front of a large store which he hadn't noticed before, surprized and curious he went inside and found himself in a hard ware store. Smiling to himself with a genius idea he wandered through the store searching for the item that would satisfy his idea.

Getting home, happy when he found it empty took the groceries to the kitchen and his bag onto the coffee table in the living room. On the table he found a note:

'Misaki, I'm going to a meeting. If I come home late you can have dinner without me, but i'll get home as soon as I can'

Take your time Misaki thought, and read on:

'p.s if you get lonely call me'

In your dreams old man he snorted

'I love you'

Misaki put down the paper his face all hot and red (without realising it he put it in to his pocket), jeez hes not even here and he can still.. Urghh he pisses me off!

With that he grabbed his bag and ran full on up the stairs, tripping one or two times along the way. Once inside his room Misaki pulled a hammer, some nails and the door chain he had bought, smirking to himself he started nailing it on the door and the door frame.

After many bent nails and a sore thump Misaki looked at his work, pleased with himself he went downstairs to make dinner.

It was now nine o'clock and Misaki being hungry he ate by himself, once he finished Misaki washed his plate and dished up Usami's dinner ready for him to microwave when he gets in.

Agh its getting late... i would wait but i would just get pounced on by my freaking horny rabbit. Misaki shivered at the thought and went to bed remembering to lock the door with the chain, he feel asleep smiling to himself.

When Misaki woke the next day he felt strong arms wrapped around his chest the feeling of escape have left him. 'WHAT?!' He felt the arms stir around him, shit hes waking Misaki thought.

'Morning Misaki' Usami said groggily.

this is when Misaki decided to look at the door, worried to what would face him, he turned his body to find the door chain intact but the hinges scattered on the floor and the door practically hanging off the door chain.

'How...?' Misaki stuttered.

'Easy enough, but did you really think that would keep me out, huh Misaki?' his grip on Misaki tightened and his lips sucking and kissing along his neck.

'H-hey stop! Usagi-san!'

'You know i've never liked having a door on your room, now you've given me a reason to get rid of it' he smirked.

'W-WHAT!'

In the end Misaki had no door and Usami taught him a "lesson".

**soo... thats my first fanfic ;) i know its not that good but i really im bad at writing stories sorry xx but thanks for reading :D**


End file.
